


Pre Batling

by BluBooThalassophile, Chromic7sky



Series: Batling universe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/pseuds/Chromic7sky
Summary: Damian Wayne decided to settle down with the love of his life,  Raven aka Rachel roth. Together they build up family value that they haven't experience while they were young hoping that their children will gain enough love and support.  However,  destiny awaits for these off spring and it is bigger and larger than their parent's itself.  Will the new Wayne family rise or fall?





	1. She wants to move,  post wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the batling universe. Prepare to be amazed by the hellions of Damirae lol

It was the first time both of them having mission together after their newlywed honeymoon as Justice League superhero. Damian felt different.

Obviously different.

Its not about his wife appearance, no. Its about the way her body move makes him turned on when he sees the way she walked or manuveur herself as she flew freely in the air.

  
"Tt" he cursed under his breath, he knows that he had to be professional when it comes to work. Being batman, keeping his stoic and serious face seems impossible; as he's about to engage with the villain, Raven appeared to assist him from her portal out of nowhere, he almost, ALMOST let out his naughty smirk as he seen her gracefully land on the ground.

  
"Need back up, Batman? " Raven as she stood stoicly held out her hand filled with dancing black aura.

  
"I don't need back up." he growled.

  
"Men." she rolled her eyes and start throwing ball of dark energy towards the bad guys as well as Damian beating them up.

  
"Gee, try to be serious, Damian. " Raven sighed as she put on restriction movement restriction spell on unconcious criminal.  
Damian turned to her, blinked as he heard her.

"I am serious."

  
Raven, glared at him with narrow eyes. She walked to him slowly, almost like seducing. Damian, swallowing audibly and keep his posture straight.

  
Raven, smiled sly. "I know what you're thinking, Dark Knight. " as she tilted her head to the left. Damn that woman!

  
Damian take step back in respond to her forward advanced. "I should focus on the job, Raven." he scowled, hoping Raven didn't see his crimson cheek beneath the cowl.

  
Their body were so close to the point he could possibly grab her and DO IT right here, on the spot.

  
Raven chuckled as she heard his thought. Chaotic , angry and naughty. "Why don't we finish this and maybe we could....go to sleep early? " she smiled at him sheepishly, held her hand open the portal.

  
Damian, seems familiar with her destination as he glanced at the portal. "Calling Hq, Raven and I have to go somewhere else. Something come up, over and out." before anyone could respond to his intercom, Damian quickly cut his comm and grab Raven's hand paced to the glowing halo door.

  
"Turn off your comm too. " he ordered her as both of them step into the portal. Raven shake her head. Oh, azar, what she's going to do if they pair up again?

 


	2. Nosferatu| pre-batling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Damian always bought animal home after mission how about Raven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the sassy Raven's familiar...

It seems forever for Raven to received a case that involved with haunted or malevolent spirit and the last one she received are 3 years ago. Perhaps it is because of justice league dark? Maybe so. Still she's quite happy when someone request for her help. Atleast it does involved with the field she's mastered in despite of herself being a demoness. 

"Call me if you need help, habibti," said Damian before she off to her client place.

"Do I look like damsel in distress? " Raven sneered at her husband.

" You wanna continue the conversation we had 10 years ago?" Damian raised an eyebrow while stare back at her. "Beneath the stars? " he added.

Raven immediately felt warm on her cheek. "Well, that --" Raven trying to find excuses but Damian quickly peck on her temple.

"Just becareful. " Damian chuckled against her forehead.

Raven seems annoyed, in the end she smile as she brushed her lips against his."Gotta go. Don't want the client to wait for eternity. " In an instant she teleport herself to her destination.

Damian sighed as he wait for his wife to return.

  
*******

  
"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Sakamoto, are you the one who request for ghost extermination? " Raven asked as soon as the door of the apartment open by a man with black eyebag and tired face.

"Are you the one who be able to exocise Keres the great banshee from the museum? I heard it from an elderly woman who was there when it's happen. " says the japanese man as he unhinged the door and let the Raven in.

"Well, not to brag but yes. I am." as Raven walk into the apartment. She notice the dark aura surrounding the room and the light is even dimmer. She notice there's a group of people sitting on a long sofa that heading towards a big plasma tv. "Your family? " she asked her client.

"Hai...Hai... This is my wife, Sumire, my eldest son, Ryoto and my daughter, Mako. " Mr. Sakamoto introduce his family to her.

"Still new in Gotham? " Raven questioning as she walked around the house inspecting the black aura trail.

"We've just move in for a month," said Sumire as she stroke her daughter's hair who is lying on her lap.

"What's wrong with Mako? " as Raven's eye now on Mako's unwell being.

"She's been sick after one week we moved here." Sumire with her concerned look as she look at her children. "Ryoto is a bit paranoid these days. He... He.... " Sumire start to sobbed.

"He's trying to commit suicide, Raven. He said that a ghost some sort trying to make him do it. " Mr. Sakamoto continuing his wife's word.

 "If its wasn't your idea to move in here, things like this won't happen! " Sumire shouted at Mr. Sakamoto.

  "Yamaero! I do it for our's sake! For us to improve our lives! You should aware tha--" Raven cut off Mr. Sakamoto as she raise her hand where she detect a shadow being who is now swirling in front of them.

   "Looks like I found the culprit! " Raven using her power captured the shadow. "What the-! " the shadow scream as Raven's power imitates cage surrounding the apparel.

"Show yourself! " Raven command.   
They shadow turn into a black cat with two splitting tail hovering on the air.

    "Oh, a Nekomata!!, " Ryoto shouted. " I knew i wasn't crazy!!," he added as he's now squating on the sofa, anticipating.

"So tell me, what's the reason you're disturbing them? " Raven shows her red glowing eyes toward the mysterious spectre.   
Raven turning her hands as the cage around the nekomata getting smaller.

   "Alright, alright, I'll talk! " the demon cat shrieked. "I was sent by someone to wrecked Mr. Sakamoto's family because of envy. " the ghost spoke.

   "Really? If I let you go, would you stop messing this family? " Raven try to bargain with the black cat.

    "I can't unless you destroy an item that anchoring me to this house. " the black cat sighed.

  "I see. " Raven quickly searched the item that produce the black aura trail, then she found it. It was a doll hug by Mako while she's lying on her mother's lap.

   "This is the answer why the little girl is always sick. " quickly Raven's snatched the doll and burn it with her dark flame. Suddenly, the dim light become normal, along with other electrical appliances.

    "Thank god! " Mr. Sakamoto sigh in relief.

   Mako who is sick suddenly opened her eyes and jolted from her mother's lap. "Mom! " her little soft voice raised as if she awake from her dream. Sumire hug her daughter, crying as she never thought would see her energetic girl again.

"Mako! " 

"Ah, Okasan! What's the matter?" Mako still confused.

   "It seems everything is fine now, Mr. Sakamoto. " Raven smiled as she sees the situation getting better.

  Raven then wave her hand, opening the purplish neon cage surrounding the nekomata setting it's free. "You are free to go then." Raven with her stern voice command it.

   "Wait, you're not gonna kill me? " the flying cat hovering then land on the coffee table.

   "You were force to cause the mischief upon these family. I'll let you go this time but if I heard you're causing another threaten to other people again, then I'll send you back to hell. " Raven once again shows her glowing crimson eyes towards the phantom feline. 

"Yes, Mistress of darkness. " the cat bow to her.

  "Very well." as Raven eyes back to her usual indigo color. However, what still bothering her is Mako's doll which plague them with negative auras. "Mr. Sakamoto, where did Mako get the doll? " Raven questioned the father.

    "It was from uncle Ryujin! " Mako exclaimed.

  "Ryujin-san? "her father clarify the culprit name. "But Ryujin and I were friends since we're high school there's no way --" suddenly someone knocking the apartment door. 

  "What's going on? " Ryoto's begin to anxious as the situation become absurd.

   Raven slowly strud toward the front door feeling the aura of the one who knocks the door. "It's the culprit," she whispered.

"Who is it? " Mr Sakamoto asked.

"It's me, Ryujin! " 

Raven and the Sakamoto family look at each others then the door.

 "Oh, What's bring you here, Ryujin-san? " as Mr. Sakamoto about to open the door but holt by Raven.

The otherside didn't answer instead they hear scratches on the door.

"Woahh!! " the demon cat exclaimed. The door suddenly melt as if molten lava were used against it. 

There stood Ryujin in his not unusual style. He's in frantic, his hair, his clothes all in mess.

"What the hell.... " Raven petrified as the door melt like hot butter. "Who are your affiliate?" Raven demand as she's in guard stand with her power dancing in her hand.

"Affiliate? What affiliate? I just want to take Sakamoto down! " he vomit lava towards Raven.

"Oh my azar! " she manifested the shield and expand it to the whole apartment. The lava fell onto the carpet leave burnmark and terrible smell. 

"What the hell happen with your best friend?! " Sumire shouted as she seen the Ryujin spit out lava just like a real dragon.

  "How am I suppose to know?! " Mr.Sakamoto held his hand high clueless about what happen to Ryujin.

 "This is not Ryujin, Mr. Sakamoto! It's actually a demon disguised as Ryujin! " Raven shouted as she hold the shield from breaking.

"Ryujin is long dead. Remember, Sakamoto? When both of you gone to Aokigahara forest? Remember when both of you found me hanging on the tree? " Fake Ryujin smirked as he remind Sakamoto what happen back then. Mr. Sakamoto jolted and quickly locked his eyes on the floor. 

"You've gone to Aokigahara forest, Saito? " Sumire asked her husband. Mr. Sakamoto slowly noded then looked at his wife who is now afraid. "Why? Of all the places, why?" Sumire getting anxious about it.

"We've gone there before we are married, Sumire. When Ryujin and I in the same University. We taught that coming to that site we could prove to others the existence of Yokai and Yurei are different. " Mr. Sakamoto admit his mistake.

"At first i thought it was a dream when me and Ryujin take down the body for proper bury on the ground. As we camp at night, I saw a big shadow hand grab Ryujin out of the tent. I thought it was a dream because he came back in the morning. Oh my god. " Mr. Sakamoto felt dreaded as he remember his memory back.

"It's not dream. It's goddamn true!! " as he watched Raven battle with the spirit who impersonate his now 'late' bestfriend. 

"You have failed me, Nekomata. " as Ryujin morphed into winged and crow headed being.

"I don't work with bastard like you. You've chained me to that doll, you shithead! " the nekomata hissed at the culprit.

"Then I shall banished you... " the being called Tengu are about to strike the cat with it's holy spear.

"Noo!!" Raven shouted as she strenghten the shield preventing the spear to penetrate. "This demon cat is now under my protection. And you are not allowed to hurt anyone!! " Raven enraged as she transform into her queen of darkness outfit, four red eyes, Thorny crown start to grow protruding from the back or her head circling her head and her black elegant feather dress. 

"Wait! You're a demon too?!" Mr. Sakamoto shocked with her transformation.

"A demon?!!" Tengu gasped quickly held it's hand. "You shall go to hell!! " Tengu held his hand and let out bluish white aura.

"Oh, you've mess with the wrong person. You are now dealing with the Queen of darkness." Raven held both her hand and her soulself manifested penetrating her shield and start to swallowing Tengu.

"Nooo!! " Tengu blasted his energy toward the shadow raven which is failed as the shadow enveloping it and send to the darkest place.

"Are...are you Izanami? " the Tengu whispered as it slowly fade to black.

"I am Raven. Queen of Under realm." Raven murmured slowly she hands down and her soulself begin to disipitated.

  
***********

  
"Thank you for helping us!" Mako hug Raven and well as Sumire.

"Seriously that power is so cool! It was like Super ninja!! With all the shadows!! " Mako excited with her new favourite heroine.

"No problem, Mako. Please stay healthy and help your mommy okay? " Raven advice the little girl as she pat her head.

"Will do!" she giggled. "And Ryoto, take care of your family. Keep them safe and stay strong!" Raven says with her stern voice. Ryoto noded and raise his fist. 

"Enjoy your life. " Raven smile.

Mr. Sakamoto and his wife feeling grateful, bow to Raven along with their children as they honor Raven's heroic act saving them from malignant being that about to destroy them.

Raven smiled and slowly walked out from the apartment room. As she took the lift, she notice that the cat was following her. 

"Aren't you suppose to be free, phantom? " She pushed the button to the ground floor.

"True but i have nowhere to go. My home is very far away and i have been attached to this family for so long." said the feline as he lick himself whike floating.

"Anyway, you have gratitude for saving my ass back there. " the kitty said it with his straight face. Raven quite amused with that black cat atittude and suddenly she had an idea. 

"If you have nowhere to go, why don't you stay with me? " Raven gave a suggestion to the black feline.

"Are you offering a bond to me? " the cat eyes when agape with Raven's suggestion.

"I think so. Perhaps my husband would have very fond of you. " Raven thought what would Damian react if she adopt a demon cat.

"Wait, you married? The queen of darkness? " the cat disbelief.

"Of course. " Raven smiled. 

"Then he's must be the devil. " the cat is in awe. The cat then land on her shoulder as the sign the cat agree to be her familiar.

"Maybe I should name you." Raven pat the apparel.

"How about Davy jones? " the cat give his suggestion.

"You're not even from the sea, Nekomata." Raven sighed then she notice the cat's fang visible although he closed his mouth.

"How about Nosferatu? " Raven's turn to name him.

"Nosferatu... Sounds dramatic and a bit dark. I like it. Call me Noeferatu then. " The cat noded.

"Alright then, Nos." Raven smile as an agreement.

********

"You're married to a human, mistress? " the cat disbelieved as soon as Raven introducing her husband to Nosferatu.

"Who is this cat and why he's insulting me? " Damian annoyed with the cat's comment.

"Pfftt... Human." the cat scoffed. 

"This is Nosferatu, Damian. I save him during my ghost extermination mission. He seems harmless and had nowhere to go so why not i adopt him, just like you always did," Raven introduce the demon cat to Damian.

"An insulting talking cat?" Damian raised his left eyebrow with his straight face. 

"As much as I don't expect the situation would be like this, your much superior partner has made bond with me and I owe mistress my life because she save me back there. " the cat spoke, resting on her shoulder.

"And calling my wife a mistress. "Damian added his statement.

Raven chuckled, hug her husband along with Nosferatu. "I hope you boys could get along each other. " 

Damian glared at Nosferatu.

"This is the weirdest day that i ever lived." the cat sighed. 


End file.
